disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Weird World
Weird World is a 2018 British/American 3D computer-animation fantasy comedy-drama action film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The film tells a story of a child-like, but friendly DJ, George Jacqueline, citizen of Rainbow City and member of electronic group Zap Cloud, who teams up with human cyborg gem warrior Stephanie to help gather her team back together, so they can save Rainbow City and the entire of Weird World from a king snake with a very destructive weapon, while trying to find out about Stephanie's past life at the same time. The film stars British comedian Russell Brand and singer Charli XCX, who play their respective roles as George Jacqueline and Stephanie. The film also stars Kristin Scott Thomas, Will Smith, Martin Clunes, Ewan McGregor, Robert De Niro, Ade Edmondson, Linda Cardellini, Billy West, Teresa Gallagher, Tony Robinson, Tom Kenny, Jonny Greenwood, Prince Royce and Tinie Tempah. The film was met with critical acclaim, with praise going to it's originality, animation, voice performances, humour, music, storyline, concept and emotional subjects. Some critics even named it one of the best Disney films ever. Film Summary In a colourful world full of weird looking people and creatures, George Jacqueline, DJ, citizen of Rainbow City and member of electronic group Zap Cloud, teams up with human cyborg gem warrior Stephanie to help gather her superhero team The Extraordinary Eight back together, so they can save Rainbow City and the entire of Weird World from a king snake with a very destructive weapon. Plot Voice Cast BOLD: Inticates British cast members *'Russell Brand '''as George Jacqueline/Bash *'Charli XCX as Stephanie *'Kristin Scott Thomas '''as Eleanor Jacqueline *Will Smith as Craig *'Martin Clunes as King Axecutioner *'Ewan McGregor '''as Sponghuck *Robert De Niro as Tyler *'Ade Edmondson''' as Scooter *Linda Cardellini as Josie *Billy West as Hank *'Teresa Gallagher' as Hikouki *'Tony Robinson' as Roger *Tom Kenny as Axebot *'Jonny Greenwood' as Cole *Adam Levine as Brent *'Tinie Tempah' as Zayden Production Release 'Home media' Rating Weird World was rated PG in the UK by the BBFC for mild language, scary scenes, action violence and alcoholic references. In fact, it was nearly given a 12 rating and if it had, it would have been the first animated Disney film to have a 12 rating. It was also rated PG in America by the MPAA for violence, alcoholic references and language. Reception 'Box office' Critical reception Weird World has received universal critical acclaim. The review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes reports that 99% of critics gave the film a positive review based on 234 reviews, with an average score of 9.0/10. The site's consensus states: "Great humour, stunning animation, poignant subjects and weird, but brilliant concept all make Weird World one of Disney's best films yet." Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 from top reviews from mainstream critics, calculated a score of 95 based on 62 reviews, indicating "Universal acclaim." In CinemaScore polls, cinema audiences gave Weird World an average score of "A+" on an A+ to F scale. Trivia *Weird World has more mild language than any other of Disney's animated films. The words "damn", "hell", "God", "piss", "bloody", "crap", "tosser", "Jesus" and "Christ" are heard at least once each in the movie. **"Tosser" is only heard in the UK release, possibly because it's a British slang. ***Because of this, the scene of Sponghuck saying "You tosser!" to Craig after he tosses his gun to try and open King Axecutioner's drawbridge, with George saying "Bad pun alert" after is only shown in the UK release. *Weird World is considered the most adult-like and most violent of the Disney animated movies. *Weird World is notable for having a product placement cameos/mentions. The most notable ones are Automobilli Lamborghini S.p.A., Pepsi (specifically the discontinued Pepsi Blue variant) and Oreos, but other ones include: **Toys R Us **Coca-Cola **Doritos **Nestlé (specifically KitKats) **Nokia **Best Buy **Panasonic ***Because the Pepsi Blue was mentioned and later used as a running gag in the TV series, it was brought back for a limited time in the USA and for the first time in the UK, again for a limited time. ****Pepsi, as well as RSPCA and Wall's Magnum, promoted the film in the USA and UK respectively. Soundtrack Weird World (soundtrack) Video game Sequel The film spawned three sequels - Weird World 2, Weird World 3 and The Weird World 4nale (in two parts). Category:Films Category:Comedy Films Category:Rated PG Category:List of Disney Fanon movies Category:Disney films Category:Drama Category:Action Category:Fantasy Category:Sci-Fi Category:Movies Category:Weird World Category:Pages by The Golden Cubit Category:2018 films Category:PG-rated films